Handheld power tools are generally know in which an accessory, such as a tool or a tip, can be changed to include a different configuration or is replaceable with a different accessory. For example, a handheld sanding device, commonly known as a palm sander, might include a removable tip portion designed to access corners and perform detailed work. The tip might be removed for various reasons, such as to replace the tip with a less worn or different tool or to change a configuration of the tip.
An accessory might be changed on a handheld power tool using various mechanisms. For example, some handheld power tools utilize a screw to secure the removable accessory in position. The screw can then be loosened, or removed altogether, to enable the change and then re-fastened to secure the tool back into position. However, such attachment mechanisms rely on a separate fastener (e.g., screw) and require additional tools, such as a screwdriver, to secure the fastener in place.